El Hombre que conquistó el Mundo
by FHix
Summary: Todos los supervillanos quieren dominar al mundo, pero ¿realmente es tan fácil como ellos creen?


**El Hombre que conquistó el Mundo**

 _Who knows? Not me,_

 _I never lost control._

 _Your face to face_

 _with the man who sold the world._

David Bowie - _The man who sold the world_

 _Help me to decide  
Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure.  
Nothing ever lasts forever,  
Everybody wants to rule the world._

 _There's a room  
Where the light won't find you.  
Holding hands  
While the walls come tumbling down.  
When they do  
I'll be right behind you_

 _All for freedom and for pleasure.  
Nothing ever lasts forever.  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

Tears for fears - _Everybody wants to rule the world_

-.-.-.-

Era otro día en Saltadilla. Otro día de derrota, otro día en que su trabajo y su esfuerzo no valían nada frente al poder de tres niñas con poderes. Otro día de frustración, de estar siempre lejos de su más grande deseo, que era apoderarse del mundo.

Humo, cables pelados, chispas, metal abollado. Un terreno semi destruido por la batalla reciente, con algunas partes en llamas. Un simio con un gran casco que cubría su abultado cerebro, enfurruñado en su odio, y maldiciendo el día en que a un científico se le ocurrió crear a la "niñita perfecta". Qué absurdo, pero su experimento funcionó, y dio vida a tres aborrecibles criaturas que se encargarían de arruinar sistemáticamente todos sus planes.

Soledad y rabia. Odio en su estado más puro. Genialidad patética y vencida.

Y luego, un zumbido y un pinchazo en el cuello. Un adormecimiento veloz en los miembros. Caer hacia el costado, y entre la luz del fuego, ver un par de piernas acercándose. O dos. La verdad, no estaba seguro, pero eso era todo lo que más o menos recordaba.

Ahora, se encontraba sentado a una mesa con un micrófono, en un sitio que no pudo reconocer. Una habitación en penumbras, pero sobre él se balanceaba débilmente una lamparita amarilla, que no le permitía ver más allá de la silla vacía que había al otro lado de la mesa. Daba la impresión de estar en un cuarto bajo tierra, por el aire enrarecido y poco ventilado.

—¿Dónde estoy? — se preguntó el simio de gran cabeza. Notó que no llevaba sus guantes ni tampoco su característico traje, mucho menos su tan adorada capa púrpura, que acompañaba al flamear sus extensos discursos perversos. Pero tampoco estaba vestido con la ropa a rayas de la prisión, sólo era una genérica ropa gris.

Sólo el silencio acudió a responderle.

Al parecer, se encontraba solo. Levantarse y salir por la puerta, cubierta por las sombras, debía ser fácil. Pero entonces notó que sus muñecas y sus tobillos eran detenidos por correas de acero en los brazos y las patas de la silla, respectivamente. Preso, se retorció para intentar liberarse. Sin embargo, su forcejeo fue interrumpido por el rechinido de unas bisagras, una repentina entrada de luz, y recortada contra ésta, una voluminosa y alta figura, que fue engullida por la oscuridad cuando cerró la puerta.

Unos cuantos pasos resonaron por el cuarto, hasta que emergió de la negrura un hombre con traje negro a rayas blancas. Ancho de espaldas, pesado andar, un rostro de triunfador, simbolizado en su nariz roma, y unos ojos calculadores y suspicaces amparados por unas pobladas cejas de color gris oscuro. Su frente se extendía hasta el lóbulo posterior de la cabeza, donde se atrincheraba lo que quedaba de su cabello, abundante en tiempos pretéritos. Entre su labios traía un grueso cigarro humeante, otra de las tantas muestras de que aquel no era un hombre común del vulgo. Tenía cara de haber vivido grandes cosas y haber aprendido muy profundamente de ellas, y casi se podía presumir que su campo estaba muy ligado al comercio.

—¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Por qué me tienen aquí?! — vociferó el cautivo, clavando sus brillantes ojos verdes en los marrones de su anfitrión, y lanzándose hacia adelante de tal forma que casi se golpea de bruces contra el suelo.

—Buenos días, señor Mojo Jojo. Quizá éstas no son las circunstancias más adecuadas para conocernos, pero… — dijo el hombre trajeado mientras tomaba asiento en la única silla disponible — ...espero que luego de nuestra charla, no se necesiten tantas medidas de seguridad.

Mojo Jojo se echó hacia atrás, confundido.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Sé mucho sobre usted, señor Jojo. Sobre todo, lo infravalorada que es su inteligencia, y su capacidad para aprovecharla.

—Usted no parece ser de Saltadilla. — observó el mono, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Efectivamente, no soy de esa pintoresca pero vulnerable ciudad. Ni tampoco estamos en una locación remotamente cercana a ella.

¿No estaban en Saltadilla? ¡Pero si allí tenía sus inventos, su laboratorio, todos sus planos! No podía dejar la cima de su volcán sin la debida protección, ¿qué pasaría si a las tres mocosas entrometidas se les diera por invadirla? Tenía que escapar de allí y regresar de inmediato.

—Sé lo que está pensando. Pero si fuera usted, no trataría de escaparme. Tiene muy pocas posibilidades de salir ileso de nuestra base. Y en caso contrario, no dispondría de los medios de transporte, dado que nos encontramos a una gran distancia de la ciudad. Aunque no se preocupe, tenemos su propiedad bien resguardada.

Mojo dudó unos instantes sobre si confiar o no en aquel tipo. Pues por lo general, aborrecía a la raza humana y la consideraba indigna de tener el control sobre el mundo. De ahí su razón de vivir.

—Por otra parte, debo presentarme: mi nombre es Donald Busher, empresario, político, economista…

Donald Busher sólo recibió una mirada fulminante como respuesta a su gorda mano extendida, lista para ser estrechada. Sin decir nada la retiró y dio una pitada a su puro. Por su parte, Mojo Jojo creía inicialmente que el tonto alcalde de Saltadilla había hecho contacto con una prisión de mayor seguridad al otro lado del país o algo así, pero ahora tenía serias dudas.

El sujeto se inclinó hacia adelante, la pelada cabeza casi escondida entre sus anchos hombros.

—Verá, estamos al tanto de sus continuos intentos de conquistar el mundo, pero orquestados desde y dentro de un único punto urbano, lo cual da la impresión de que su concepto de "mundo" es mucho más reducido de lo que parece.

—Usted no lo entiende. Por más que trato, esas entrometidas "chicas superpoderosas"... — escupió Mojo, con hondo desprecio, sobre todo en las últimas palabras.

—Ya me sé todo su rollo con las heroínas de Saltadilla. No necesito que me lo repita, ni tampoco venimos a hablar de ellas. Sino de usted, Mojo Jojo. — lo interrumpió bruscamente Busher, con un ademán de su mano.

—¿Sobre mí? — preguntó Jojo, entre halagado y confundido.

—Sí, y también sobre el mundo, en cierta forma. Dígame, ¿cuál es su concepto de mundo?

El mono de rostro verde se lo pensó un rato antes de contestar. ¿Qué era el mundo para él? En sus años como supervillano, todavía no acababa de averiguar todo acerca de la Tierra, ya que algo nuevo se le presentaba cada día. Conocía bastante sobre Estados Unidos, el país puntual en que se ubicaba Saltadilla, pero al mismo tiempo descubría nuevos y curiosos secretos. Del exterior poseía conocimientos variados, pero no los suficientes como para atacarlos enseguida. Incluso su tecnología le permitía proyectarse hacia otros planetas, pero obstinadamente insistía en perder el tiempo en una ciudad custodiada por las Chicas Superpoderosas.

—El _mundo_ para Mojo Jojo es toda la extensión del planeta, desde los cinco continentes con sus altas montañas hasta los océanos con sus profundidades. Por eso yo, Mojo Jojo, planeo dominar todas las masas de tierra, agua, y civilizaciones existentes—explicó elevando su tono de voz con cada palabra, sus discursos siempre le provocaban una maligna emoción—. La humanidad, en su gran estupidez, es incapaz de manejar al mundo de forma correcta; y a pesar de los progresos hechos en la ciencia, limitada por su corto coeficiente intelectual, de nada valen si no hay un eje organizador supremo que administre los prodigios de las máquinas con responsabilidad y conocimiento, y ese eje no será nadie más que yo, Mojo Jojo. Porque yo represento lo mejor de su pasado y de su futuro, represento a la especie que evolucionó para que ellos llegaran a ser _Homo Sapiens_ , y represento además lo mejor del último eslabón de la cadena evolutiva humana: el increíble poder de la inteligencia, de la razón, de la lógica. Yo estudié de primera mano las grandes ciencias que desde la Antigüedad han dado lugar al dominio del hombre sobre la naturaleza, pero ahora se requiere una nueva especie para continuar el legado de los grandes maestros. ¡Mis conocimientos no tienen límites, y no hay nada que yo, Mojo Jojo, no pueda construir! ¡No hay desafío técnico o científico que yo no pueda resolver, no hay robot que no pueda ensamblar, por eso mis capacidades son superiores a la de cualquier científico, incluido el profesor Utonio!

Tras esta larga exposición con tintes de monólogo exacerbado, como sólo Mojo Jojo podía hacerlo, Donald Busher se puso al tanto de lo que concebía éste como "el mundo". Y comprobó, con satisfacción, lo mucho que el gran simio genio subestimaba o desconocía de las verdaderas fuerzas que movían el planeta al que aspiraba ser dueño.

—Bueno — dijo Busher, estirándose con un sonoro bostezo —, muy interesante, la verdad. Incluso comparto algunas de sus opiniones. ¿De casualidad no conoce la Teoría de la Evolución de Charles Darwin? La parte que más me gusta es cuando dice que ante las adversidades naturales, no sobrevive el más fuerte sino el que tiene mayor capacidad de adaptación. Y eso es algo que yo veo que a usted se le da bien. Yo también soy distinto, y desde la preparatoria estaba convencido que la información y el conocimiento eran los pilares para el éxito en cualquiera de sus aspectos. Sobre todo cuando estudias Economía y Comercio, y luego Derecho y Política. Yo empecé desde abajo, era de una familia de clase media, pero gracias a mis habilidades y mi ingenio, fui ascendiendo en mi carrera, hasta llegar a donde estoy. Y ahora, soy el jefe de todos esos idiotas de la escuela que se burlaban de mí por ser un "cerebrito". El poder está no en el conocimiento, sino en el modo de usarlo, y eso se nota en usted, señor Jojo. Pero me temo que su visión del mundo no es tan exacta respecto a lo que es éste en realidad. Lo que usted ignora no se lo culpo, ya que esa información no es de dominio público, y ni sus grandes enemigas lo saben.

—¿Y qué es eso que usted dice que yo ignoro del mundo? — repuso Mojo Jojo, con voz irritada.

—Primero, voy a comentarle algo que a usted quizá le agrade: esas súper niñas no son más que peones de un gran e intrincado sistema. Algo que a nosotros nos gusta llamar "Gran Hermano". Ellas sólo se encargan de los males más bajos, de los villanos más visibles y menos sutiles. Ladrones y monstruos no son más que plagas menores. Los verdaderos depredadores no sólo pasan desapercibidos frente a ellas, sino que hasta se arriesgarían por salvarlos.

—Eso no tiene sentido. No son tan tontas como parecen.

—No, al contrario. Sin embargo, tanto las Chicas Superpoderosas como el profesor Utonio, hasta el alcalde, apenas son figuras resaltantes en un punto muy pequeño dentro de este gran mundo. No son nada comparado a todo lo que hay allá afuera, y me sorprende que usted no se diera cuenta de su potencial personal, y lo que podría llegar a hacer en otros lugares. Es como si estuviera continuamente atrapado allí, encerrado en una única realidad posible: la de ser el villano que, sin importar los grandes prodigios técnicos que es capaz de producir, es pateado en el trasero incontables veces. Nosotros valoramos mucho a los hombres de ciencia, y nos parece una humillación terrible que nadie pueda apreciar semejantes inventos.

—Se cree que es tan fácil, ¿eh? ¡Si supiera lo que es ser rechazado y despreciado cada día, si supiera lo que es acostarse cada noche a pensar de qué forma llegar al poder…!

—Bueno, admito que no lo sé tan de primera mano como usted, señor Mojo Jojo, pero piense un poco… a ver, ¿cree que sería tan fácil tener dominio total sobre el mundo?

—Eso no sería problema para mí. Mi intelecto es muy superior, y podría idear la manera de someter a toda la humanidad para que me obedezca y me tema sólo a mí. — contestó Mojo, muy ufanamente.

—Ajá, y en el supuesto de que lograra finalmente destruir a sus tres pequeñas némesis, ¿piensa que nadie se le opondría en su conquista?

—Pues, claro… sí, el Ejército… — comenzó a enumerar, pero Busher lo cortó otra vez.

—El Ejército sería el menor de sus problemas, aunque sí, digamos que su capacidad armamentística pueda ser igual o superior a la suya. No obstante, es hora de que le diga la verdad, la más importante que va escuchar en toda su vida: el mundo _ya está conquistado_.

Busher contempló serenamente el arrebato de ira que le dio al villano saltadillense.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso es absurdo! Si alguien hubiera conquistado el mundo, ¡yo me habría enterado!

—Tranquilícese, Mojo Jojo. El Gran Hermano tiene todo bajo control, y si no se le ha ocurrido llevar a las Chicas Superpoderosas a una base de investigación militar, es porque ellas le hacen un gran servicio en el mantenimiento del orden.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ese "Gran Hermano". ¿Qué clase de hombre se supone que es?

Donald Busher soltó una risa enérgica.

—Oh, por favor, no creerá que estamos hablando de un _único_ hombre, ¿verdad? Pensé que usted era más avispado. Escuche: yo podría soltarlo ahora mismo, y usted volvería a su laboratorio a seguir con los mismos planes insulsos y con el mismo pensamiento reducido. Seguiría jugando "al malo" cuando podría pensar en participar en un juego mucho más grande y de muy amplio alcance.

—Hmmm, ya veo… Usted pertenece a una poderosa organización criminal que también busca dominar el mundo. Y su jefe ha decidido contratarme para que puedan llevar a cabo sus malévolos objetivos. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—¿Recuerda que le he preguntado si no creía que haría nuevos enemigos si quitaba del medio a las superniñas? Bueno, me refería también a esto: si usted iniciara su labor de conquista, tendría que enfrentarse a los otros conquistadores del mundo: multicorporaciones, millonarios, presidentes de grandes potencias mundiales, capitanes de mafias y crimen organizado. No por mera competencia, sino porque usted representaría una amenaza para sus propios sistemas de dominación, ni qué decir de sus negocios. El "Gran Hermano" sólo es uno de ellos, pero es una simple metáfora: si se pone a mirar con detenimiento, verá que su rostro está compuesto por el de muchos otros…

—Disculpe pero no le estoy comprendiendo…

—Ya me comprenderá, señor Mojo. Para los hombres que dirigen el destino de la tierra, un poder como el que tiene usted sólo puede ser tomado de dos formas: por asimilación, o destrucción.

—O sea que, es unirme a ellos o ser destruido por ellos. ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir?

—Más o menos. Pero véale el lado positivo: si decide trabajar para nosotros, ya no será molestado por las Chicas Superpoderosas. Le daremos apoyo y protección, y ya no tendrá que preocuparse por nada más que por su trabajo. Hoy en día, ser un súper villano no es muy rentable para nadie. Una mente como la suya podría ser capaz de todo, de eso tenemos constancia, y podría llegar mucho más lejos si sale de Saltadilla. Piénselo.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego? — preguntó Mojo Jojo, desafiante. En lo que él entendía, no aceptaba trabajar bajo las órdenes de nadie.

—Seguirá siendo un mono mediocre peleando en vano contra tres niñas con poderes. Le doy veinticuatro horas para que sopese bien sus posibilidades. Se lo digo: está ante la oportunidad de su vida.

Donald Busher no esperó a que Mojo Jojo le respondiera sino que se levantó y salió de la habitación con toda frialdad.

Recorrió el largo pasillo al que daba la salida del cuarto, hasta otra puerta que daba a otra habitación en penumbras, donde esta vez, había en la silla un niño, no mayor de diez años, de gran cabeza y anteojos redondos.

Se recordó que luego de esta charla, debía ir a visitar a Doofenshmirtz, dado que ya vencía el plazo de tiempo que le había dado para decidirse. No lo soportaba mucho, sinceramente, por esa obsesión que tenía con el ornitorrinco, pero era un poco más soportable que el cerebro conectado a la cabeza de un oso.

—Buenas noches, joven Cerebro — saludó mientras se sentaba frente al chico — Se estará preguntando por qué lo trajimos aquí…

-.-.-.-

Este one-shot nace como crítica, si así lo quieren llamar, a esa visión tan polarizada que nos dan las caricaturas, sobre el típico villano que quiere gobernar el mundo y bla bla bla. Pero hacer algo así no es tan fácil: las fuerzas que controlan el mundo no cederían su poder a un loco desquiciado. Sobre todo con el cliché del científico loco o el tipo altamente especializado en tecnología.

Claro que, si de caricaturas para niños se trata, no puedes revelar tan abiertamente las verdades del mundo. Aunque "Las chicas superpoderosas" ha sido casi revolucionaria cuando salió, hace ya dieciséis años, si no me equivoco.

Pd. Hay unas cuantas referencias a personajes reales como ficticios. A ver quién los reconoce...

 _Dedicado a mi colega, CSR Stories, con gran afecto, por su ayuda incondicional en la revisión de éste y todos mis trabajos._


End file.
